gscouncilsownawardsfandomcom-20200213-history
Disability Awareness
Disability Awareness is an All Ages Award from the Girl Scouts of insert name of Utah. No two disabilities are alike. People with disabilities have many different characteristics. In fact, many people with disabilities look just like everyone else. The following patch requirements will give you the opportunity to find out more about disabilities. PATCH OBJECTIVE: by the end of this program, girls will be able to: • DISCOVER: By becoming more aware of what a disability is, girls will recognize how situations, attitudes, and behaviors affect their sense of self and behaviors of others. • CONNECT: By becoming aware of how disabilities affect others, girls will learn to form and maintain meaningful and caring relationships that promote an inclusive environment. • TAKE ACTION: By providing service, girls will learn to identify issues in their local and global communities, and come up with realistic possibilities for action. Brownie, Junior, and Girl Scouts age 11-17 must complete four requirements, including the one starred. = Activities = * Discuss what the word disability (dis/ability) means. Look up the word “disability” in the dictionary and discuss the meaning. The American Disability Act (ADA) is a law written to protect persons with disabilities from discrimination. The ADA defines disability as any physical or mental impairment that substantially limits one or more major life activities such as: • Caring for oneself • Performing manual tasks • Walking • Seeing • Hearing • Speaking • Breathing • Learning or working Many types of disabilities exist but most are listed in the following categories: physical (such as missing a limb), sensory (unable to hear or see), cognitive (problems with learning or comprehending), psychiatric (mental illness), and health-related (diabetes, heart disease). Can you think of other disabilities that would fit in these categories? 1. Participate in a disability awareness activity. Understanding comes when we “walk in the other person’s shoes.” Be blindfolded, and walk with a buddy around the block. Try tying your shoes with one hand behind your back. Play a fun interactive game such as lining up by birth date without speaking. What other activities can you do that will help each other to understand what a disability is and how it can affect people in their daily activities? 2. Survey a local building to see if it is BARRIER-FREE. Visit a building near your troop meeting and discuss if it is accessible to those with physical limitations. • Signs posting handicap accessible • Extra wide, marked disabled parking • Ramps/elevators available if there are stairs • Doors open with a single push • Doors are 32” wide • Hallways 48” wide • Sink faucets lever style • Bathroom sinks 29-34” from the floor • Light switches 48” from the floor • Space underneath drinking fountains/height of fountain • Fire alarms and warning lights List any barriers you discover and decide if the building is easily, or not easily accessible to people with limitations. Write your reasons here. 3. Blindness or impaired vision is a disability. Learn about the Braille Alphabet for the blind. There is an alphabet for every language. Search your local library for books or visit the web site of American Foundation for the Blind at: http://www.afb.org/braillebug/default.asp. The Braille Bug page is full of interactive children’s games that teach about Braille. • Who invented the Braille alphabet? • What is a six-dot cell? • How do the blind tell time? • Learn how to write your name in Braille. Girl Scouts of Utah has purchased the Braille Bug® Activity Book, Slate and Stylus so you can create real Braille during your troop meeting! You will be able to write your own name and create messages. The activity book includes fun-filled games and activities. To reserve these supplies, call the GSU Shop at (800) 678-7809 ext. 41 at least 4 weeks before your meeting date. 4. Learn about American Sign Language for the hearing impaired. Being hearing impaired, does not mean you can't communicate! Visit the web site of Indiana Institute on Disability and Community at Indiana University: http://www.isdd.indiana.edu/cedir/kidsweb/amachart.html. This site has the American Manual Alphabet Chart, facts, games and information about disabilities. You may also want to research your local library for more information. 5. Visit an agency or have a representative visit your troop who works with people who have physical, visual, hearing, or mental disabilities. ''' Make an appointment with the agency or representative and be prepared with questions about their work, career options and how you can better relate to people with disabilities. '''6. Do a service project. Contact an agency who works with people with disabilities to see if you can provide a service. = See also = List of Council's Own All Ages Awards = External Links = Council patch Programs - GS of Utah Patch Requirements